


that night

by madhatter_of_Every_thing



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), cowchop
Genre: First time writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatter_of_Every_thing/pseuds/madhatter_of_Every_thing
Summary: Joe and James stay late to edit a video





	

it was 10:30 all of the rest of the cowchop members left, the exception of Joe. why of all the people , it had to be  **him**. 

Joe came and ask for help ,  _could he do anything right ? Of course he can't .                    "um.... he look the other direction "how do add the music again ?" he stuttered.                    "Really are you that stupid " i try to say without melting into his eyes._ I sighted and he took that as an ok , he plot a chair next to me. He's to close. "so how do you do it again  Mrs boss man ?" he partially purred. _Is he flirting with me? probably just my imagination_ _._

_I show him how to do it but I couldn't help he was just staring at me ? Did he manage to get closer , it staring to get warm in here especially in my checks                                         "Joe are you paying attention ?"_

_"oh sorry I got  distracted by something "_

_" by what ??!"_

_" **You ."**_

_did he just say that ?_

 "um.... what do you say "  _and why are you smiling so brightly._ "hey James "  _great your ignoring my question ._

"what Joe "

"can I kiss you ?" 

_I felt my checks get red. "wait wha- " i could feel his lips pressed against mine I enjoy it but as quickly as it came it left ._

_"_ im...... sorry ... it's just ..that i couldn't help it I saw you were gonna stay late I just had too... I couldn't help my self ...  especially when you got red " 

I couldn't believe what was happening but all could do was kiss him again, but this was different it wasn't sweet and short it was long we kiss each other like we need each other Joe  desperately wanted to enter me and I gladly let him. Our  tongues dance around each other until he finally let out to breath 

"let continue this at my house " his smirk was so big all I could to is 

"fine but your going in morning to finish putting the music in " 

**Author's Note:**

> plz my first time writing give me so tips


End file.
